New Days Ahead
by Red-Horror
Summary: Children are being attacked at Hogwarts, and who knows what will happen to Rose, Lily, Albus, & James this year, especially with James running around like he's the new-but-late 5th Maurader. Which, given his name, he probably is.


** Magical A/N: Hey people who I absolutely don't know, except for a fine few (which in that case I sure hope you're not on here), This is my first fanfic, except for another on a different site, which won't tell you about, because it sucks. At least I think it does. Anyway, this is about Next Generation Potters, w/a few fun surprises. Remember, this is my first Fanfic, so please don't go to hard on me, ok? Pleasey?**

**-****_J&L_**

When Albus Potter woke up that morning, the first thing he could think was that it was Lily's birthday; Lily was finally turning eleven. she would be going to Hogwarts just next week.

Albus groggily got up out of bed. His owl, Diring, was still asleep. In fact, probably everyone was still asleep. Albus was the only one who got up at eight o'clock. Still in the house, that is. his mum had to leave the house for her post as Senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

Albus picked up a picture from the floor. the picture was of him and his two friends, Ed and Liola. They had met on the train ride. Albus smiled as he flashed back to that day.

He had just turn away from the window, his father's face long gone. Albus looked around the room. While he was far from the most noticeable in the room, people kept throwing him not-so-furtive glances as they chatted among themselves. If he left now he could help James secretly sell some of uncle George's jokes. How glad he was now that he hadn't.

Albus hadn't known his father's story until his second year. So it came as a surprise to him when a first year with brown hair and eyes to match said, "you're that Potter kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Albus replied nervously.

"How can you guess? You either are or you aren't. A lot of people have talked about you on the train. Anyway, do you have any idea how we'll get sorted into houses? My brother said we have to take a really hard test. "

"Shut up, Ed, you asked at least twenty people on this cart." a tall first year girl with blond hair and grey eyes told him. "It's called The Sorting Hat. My family's never been to Hogwarts and even I know that. My whole pureblood family's been to either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang like some stupid little monarchy." She rolled her eyes. "They wanted to send me to Beauxbatons, you know? But I outright refused. The wusses that they have there." She laughed. "But of course my family is. They act like they have such high-class, being pureblood and all. The didn't want me mixing with the "scoundrels" they have here. But who cares?" She didn't look like she cared if he answered so, he didn't. "I'm Liola, by the way. Loila Ballinger."  
"Albus," he mumbled. Surprisingly, she rolled her eyes. "No duh, you look like your father. He's in pretty much ever History of Magic book and D.A.D.A book."

"Really? I haven't seen anyone in The Making of Magic (**A/N: The new a history of magic**)."  
"He's near the back of the book, next to Uric the Oddball, silly."

And on the conversation went. Albus had gotten to Hogwarts the very same night. The Sorting was, while very nerve-racking, actually quiet tranquil. He expected people fainting, crying, screaming. he had got sorted into Griffindor, though the Sorting Hat said that he was smart enough to go to Ravenclaw. Albus had gotten quiet cheerful when it said nothing about Slytherin.

After Albus sat his picture back on his nightstand, he got up and got ready for the day. in the next room he could hear James stirring, meaning it was almost nine.

When James sounded like he was up, Albus knocked on his bedroom door.  
"Come in," James called groggily from inside.

"Come on, James we have to wake Lily up."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming."

Lily's room was at the end of the hall. Albus slowly opened the door. Lily's cream-colored room was very bright in the morning light streaming through her window. Lily's flaming red hair was splayed all over her pillow. She looked peaceful, happy.

"Lily, Liiily," Albus crowed softly. Lily didn't even stir.

"Lily." James said, a bit louder than his brother. Still nothing happened.  
"Lily!" Albus yelled. Lily turned over.

"LILY! WAKE UP!" James screamed.

"What do you want!?" Lily shot up in bed. "I'd like a little peace while I'm sleeping!"  
"Sleeping?! The dead's more easier to wake than you!"

Albus just quietly chuckled to himself. James and Lily always fought over something.

"Well, I'm awake. What do you want?"

"Well, duh, Lily, it's your birthday! Happy birthday!"

Lily sighed. "Yes, thank you James. I suppose you want me to get up and open the presents now?"  
"Well, duh."

"Come on, let's get dad up then."

"Well, we don't have to tell him..."

Albus suddenly spoke up. "He already knows."

"How do you know?"

"He's standing right behind us."

James turned around. there was Harry in the doorway.

"I knew dad would find out, James." Lily told him.

James knew he was in trouble. Albus could see it in his face.

Harry smiled slightly and said, "You want to open presents now, James?"

James lowered his head and nodded.

"Come on, then"

James smiled. He wasn't getting in trouble after all.

**A/N: What do you think? Please Please PLEASE review. It let's me know if I suck or not. Feel free to put suggestions! Right... Down... There. 3 clicks & some button pressing at the most.**

**-J&L**


End file.
